


Down Time

by DeadGrrl



Category: Askewniverse
Genre: Language, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGrrl/pseuds/DeadGrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay and Bob spend some quality time at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Time

**Author's Note:**

> Series/Sequel: No series, just my ongoing obsession with the slashy nature of two stoners.
> 
> Disclaimers: It all belongs to Kevin Smith - Jay, Silent Bob, and the Askewniverse. I'm just borrowing them for my own perverse pleasures but promise to return them unharmed… only slightly dazed.
> 
> Special Note: This shit here, is some old shit. I don't think I ever posted it. I have no idea if I even had anyone beta it - so if you come across an mistake, lemme know so I can fix that shit!
> 
> Parting Remark: "It's Smith's World… And I'm gonna slash it."

"Come on already, are we gonna do this shit or not?" Jay gave an exasperated scowl from the doorway of Bob's bedroom.

Silent Bob dropped the book he had been reading and scrambled off the couch. Jay's habit of ambushing him for sex was a bit unnerving. Jerking off, Bob corrected himself. Jay didn't acknowledge it as sex, Bob thought sadly. They were just guys jerking off together. Granted there was no kissing or hugging or caressing other than his hand on Jay's cock, and Jay's on his own. 'Mutual masturbation' was what it was, but it was something much more that that. For Bob it was better than any of his past sexual encounters. Actually, it was better than all of his past sexual encounters combined. Bob didn't need to analyze the why. It was because it was Jay.

Bob felt the emotional connection with his friend, always lingering just beyond the immediate moment. Bob had no questions in his heart, he loved Jay. He wanted Jay. But Jay obviously didn't feel the same way.

Per usual, Bob kept his thoughts to himself. If Jay wanted more then Jay would tell him. His friend was very verbal, and unlikely to keep anything to himself. Pondering this Bob quickly walked to his bedroom, before the younger man would change his mind. Jay turned away from him as he approached and entered Bob's room, unzipping his jeans. Bob felt his cock stirring at the sound.

Jay slid out of his jeans and kicked them off into a corner of the room. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it over in the general direction of his pants. Bob's eyes stole glances of Jay as he removed his own pants. Jay pulled off his own boxers, and Bob noted that Jay was already hard.

"Come on, christ you take fucking long enough." Jay complained as he walked over to Bob. Bob turned away as he tossed his shirt over a chair in the corner. As he turned back he discovered Jay in front of his on his knees. Jay's hands were pulling Bob's boxers down and off.

Bob bite back a moan as he watched his friend kneeling before him. Jay's hands swept up Bob's thighs and he took Bob in hand. Stroking Bob's cock Jay smiled as Bob gave a low moan and his head tilted back.

"Fuck yeah, moan for me tubby." Jay words were a harsh whisper. Bob felt dizzy and place his hands on Jay's shoulders for balance. Jay's hand was a smooth practiced stroke over Bob's cock with intimate knowledge of Bob's likes and dislikes. The pressure, the speed, was near perfect. Bob had to admit Jay gave a hell of a hand job.

Jay continued to stroke the cock before him with slightly trembling hands. They had jerked off before, but this was a little different. Kneeling on the floor he was so much closer to Bob, he could just lean forward and…

Bob gasped as his eyes snapped open at the touch of Jay's tongue. His head snapped down to take in the view of Jay's tongue laving the head of his dick as the other hand continued to stroke. Jay's other hand was stroking his own hard on. Bob's hands cradled Jay's head as looked down at Jay.

"You don't have to, Jay." Bob told him softly, his libido screaming at him to shut up and thrust. Bob ignored it; he had had plenty of practice.

Jay tongue stopped its motion. For a brief few seconds all Bob could feel was Jay's gentle breath on him as blue eyes stared up at him. "Dude, I want to… okay?" Jay replied.

Bob nodded and gave another low moan as Jay's mouth sucked on his head. His eyes fluttered shut and his body shuddered as the hot wet tongue trailed down the sides of his cock.

Jay mouth returned to the head and sucked on Bob again, taking him a little deeper into his mouth. The feel of Bob in his mouth, the taste of him was all combining into the hottest moment of his sexual experience. Nothing compared to this, having Bob trembling and shuddering soundlessly as he sucked on him. Jay pulled his own knob, but he needed something else. He wanted something else. He had to ask, he had to know.

Releasing Bob from his mouth, but continuing the stroke, Jay spoke to Bob. "Bob?…Bob!"

Jay was trying to get Bob's attention. Bob could feel his eyes lolling in the back of his head at the sensations. The hot wetness of Jay's mouth was gone, but the amazing fingers were still stroking him…

"Bob!" Jay sounded annoyed. Bob focused as much as he could and glanced downward. "Listen to me you tubby bitch!" Jay's mouth was going again... Bob redoubled his effort and finally made eye contact with Jay.

"I wanna get on the bed, I wanna… um, you know." Jay trailed off.

Bob hand caressed a smooth cheek as he hid his amusement. Jay, easily the most foul-mouthed person one could ever come across, was having a hard time describing a sex act. Somewhere, Bob was sure, the Almighty was laughing. "69?" Bob asked softly.

Jay gave a hard swallow and nodded, unable to find his voice. Bob nodded back and helped Jay up from the floor. Jay had released his grip on Bob and was standing next to him. Bob thought Jay might kiss him, but instead Jay wrapped his arms around himself and asked, "How do you wanna do this?"

Smiling Bob got on to the bed and lay on his side and motioned to Jay. Jay grinned and laid down the opposite of Bob. Bob ran a hand down a smooth flank and listened to the low moan emitted. Then he leaned forward and tasted Jay. His hand slide on to Jay's ass, lightly caressing him. Jay's spine gave a shudder and then he took Bob into his mouth. The sensation of sucking on Bob, while Bob was sucking him was fantastic. Jay knew he wasn't gonna last long, and tried to get Bob to slow down,

Bob ignored the gentle bucking of Jay's hips as they tried to squirm away. He grabbed Jay's ass firmly and as he worked him in and out of his mouth.

Jay gave a low moan around Bob's cock. He felt the lips, the tongue, the motion and the realization that it was Bob. Unbelievably it was Bob, after all this time. Jay finally had what he had wanted. His orgasm was fast approaching. He sucked Bob a little harder as his own hips began to thrust. Bob moaned, the vibration pushing Jay hard. He gasped, releasing Bob and his hips gave a sharp thrust orgasm crashing through him.

Bob felt the shudder before the spray of cum hit the back of his throat. He continued to suck Jay, draining him. Jay was gasping and shuddering, a small whimpering sound coming from him. As Jay shuddered in relief, orgasm surrendered, his eyes closed. His breath was in rapid little pants.

"Fuck, Bob… Fuck…" Jay whispered in-between pants.

Silent Bob's hands caressed Jay's sides, patiently waiting. Jay's eyes fluttered open and were immediately accosted by a very hard cock, leaking pre-cum, dripping down its length.

"Fuck dude, sorry" Jay mumbled as he licked the escaping fluid. Bob gave an appreciative moan. Jay's mouth returned and sucked the very tip for a long moment, then began to work the length. Jay pushed Bob onto his back and reverse his position. He settled in-between Bob's sprawled limbs and began an erstwhile blowjob. Or at least he intended to, until Bob thrust into his mouth and called "Jay!" in a surprised gasp. The volume of the shot was unbelievable, Jay tried to swallow it all, but some escaped, trailing down his chin.

Bob lie gasping as Jay got up and wandered to the bathroom. He wiped up and returned with a washcloth. He was deliberately not thinking about what had just transpired. He handed the wash cloth to Bob who made short use of it and returned it. Jay glanced around and opted to drop it on the floor next to the bed. He spent an awkward moment trying to decide what to do. There were no rules that he was aware of that covered having traded blowjobs with your best friend. Jay opted to sit on the side of the bed.

Bob's hand ran down the cool smooth skin of his back. Jay shuddered. Bob's hand stroked him again and then gave Jay a little tug to come closer. Jay got on the bed, but faced away from Bob. Warm arms slid around him, holding him, pulling him against the larger frame. Jay began to shake, and he didn't know why. Bob's hand smoothed his skin and made soothing, hushing noises. Jay continued to shake.

Bob made a query sound and the shudders continued. Jay couldn't find his voice; he couldn't put words to the questions that danced in his head. All he could hear playing through his brain was 'You fucked this up. Bob's going to leave, and you fucked this up.' Over and over.

Bob was at a loss. He had just had the most wonderful experience of his life, and now his best friend was near catatonic. Something was wrong, and he had to figure how to fix it damn quick before Jay walked away from this, from him. Taking a deep breath, Silent Bob cleared his thoughts.

Taking a second deep breath, Silent Bob gathered his courage and talked.

"When we first met, you where so much younger than me that I felt like you were a younger brother. I wanted to watch out for you, make sure no one fucked with you. Your mouth, always getting you into trouble, had to be your most dangerous feature. Even at that age, you had a quick wit and a verbose nature that was so much older than you. I swore that your brain never processed anything, that it just came spewing out." Bob recalled as his hands lightly caressed Jay's skin. Jay was still shaking.

"You always kept me on my toes, shooting off your mouth at the drop of a hat. I never knew from day-to-day who was going attempt to punch your lights out. But I wanted to hang with you, because you were so funny. You could say anything to anyone, regardless of consequences. You had a way of talking, of thinking that left most people stunned in shock or wonder. And most of all, because at that young age I felt like you were the only one to understand me. Most people took my silence and dismissed me as stupid. But you could understand me, even when I didn't talk.

"I still remember when you gave me my nickname. Rick Derris was being a prick and giving me some shit cause I wouldn't read in front of the class. I was behind the bleachers with the other stoners having a smoke, and Derris just came up to me and started to give me shit. I knew I could cold-clock his ass out, but I had just gotten back from a 2 week suspension because I had laid the smack down on some asshole who tried to stiff you on some money. The two weeks that I had been out of school you got beat up about four times. I couldn’t risk being gone another 2 weeks because Derris decided to use me for target practice, cause I figured if left to your own devices you'd be dead by the time I got back."

Jay gave a little snort of laughter. Bob noted that Jay's shudders had lessened and continued with his story.

"So, I stood there and let Derris talk. I must have listened to about 5 minutes of bullshit before you had entered on the scene. I got nervous; knowing your mouth was about to make this fist fight. Before I could walk away from Derris and get you and myself out of there you were there asking Derris what his problem was.

"Derris went on in detail to name off what my faults were. That I was stupid, mute, probably mentally retarded and any number of things. I was shaking my head at you, trying to get you out of there before I had to kick Derris' ass to protect yours. And you, a sophomore, went up to Derris and let loose on him with a verbal whaling of cosmic proportions. You insulted him on everything, from his parentage to his jock size. I had never heard so many insults in my life. But the best was how you concluded your little tirade. Do you remember, Jay?" Bob asked him.

Jay shook his head, smiling a little. He did remember, but he wanted Bob to tell him.

"You told Derris, 'So what the fuck's the matter with you talking to my boy Silent Bob, like that, cocksmoker? With all your fucking problems, I'd think you'd have something better to do, like therapy.' And after having heard all of that Derris focused on what you called me, forgetting that you had just insulted him, his entire family and most of his friends. 'Silent Bob?' Derris asked.

"And you rolled your eyes at him and replied, 'Yeah Silent Bob. Because he ain't got anything to say to most of you shit heads, and besides anything he's got to say he's got to say to me, cause he's my Muscle, and I don't pay his ass to talk. So, unless you wanna be without any smoke until you go to college, I suggest you take a hike.' And he left. Derris never bothered me again. I think you baffled him into submission." Bob concluded as he continued to stroke Jay's back.

"But the reason I recall the incident isn’t because of the nickname. The reason I recalled the incident is because you called me 'your boy'… I remember how hot my face got at that phrase, 'my boy Silent Bob'. And it was at that exact moment that I realized it was true, I was yours. I wouldn’t willing leave your side. I wanted to be around you all the time. And up until that moment I hadn't thought about it or analyzed it. But in one moment I knew, Jay. I knew why." Bob's voice became a soft whisper. "Because I wanted to be yours, I wanted you to make me yours in every sense of the word, because I was in love with you." Bob finished softly. His hands, resting on the shoulder of Jay, noted that Jay had stopped shaking.

Jay turned around, into Bob's embrace. "Yeah?" He asked looking deep into the brown eyes.

Bob nodded.

"So why is it that you never fucking said anything until now? Did you figure I just knew?"

Bob smiled sheepishly and nodded his head again.

"You are mine, you know that, right?" Jay asked. Bob nodded. "I mean it. You're mine. Because if anyone touches you I'll bust their fucking head in…" Jay concluded.

Bob's smile softened at this and he ran a hand across Jay's cheek. Jay's eyes closed as he felt Bob's touch convey all the words that already been said. Jay sighed in contentment; it was going to be all right. Bob loved him, and he knew that now. He wouldn't have to ever second-guess it again.

Jay opened his eyes and gave a brilliant smile and replied, "Thank God that's cleared up. Now can we get back to the fucking? I got some shit I wanna try…" His reply was cut off my Bob's lips covering his.

After a long moment Jay interrupted "That's one of the things I was talking about," and returned to the kiss, his arms wrapping around the one person he had wanted more than anyone else in the world, and long at last had finally got.

End


End file.
